


An unforgettable date (I guess)

by inkphite



Series: A "highschool" au of Gajevy [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, firstdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkphite/pseuds/inkphite
Summary: It's finally the time for Gajeel to take Levy on their first date after a long time of crushing. Although, our poor Levy is sick





	An unforgettable date (I guess)

  
  
Today is the day. The day he’s been waiting for. The day he had spent the previous ones beating himself up for. Today is the day that Gajeel takes Levy out on a date. He had asked the petite girl a week ago with flushed cheeks and nervousness written across his face.   
  
He expected rejection from her after being quite a handful for her to teach yet she always had the patience to teach him and didn't hesitate to fight back.    
  
He was fascinated with this person and decided to stay a bit longer during their tutoring sessions. What he didn't expect was actually falling for her and actually looked forward to seeing her for lessons.     
  
He had an entire speech prepared when he got rejected but it never came when she said yes. In fact, he was pretty darn sure his brain short-circuited when she said yes because he stared at her without saying anything. Levy had to wave a hand in front of him to get him back to earth.    
  
Nonetheless, it may be the happiest day in his life. He had planned to take her to a cafe in the vicinity of the school and then perhaps a walk in the park. It would be perfect.   
  
He walked into her apartment building and went up to her floor. He was getting anxious. Like what if she suddenly drops him? What if it was all a prank?    
  
But he couldn’t think of these right now because the elevator just stopped on Levy’s floor.    
  
He walked to her door with confident yet doubtful strides. He stopped by her door and knocked on it.  He could hear hurried footsteps behind the door before the sound of a body slamming against the door was heard.   
  
The door opened only a fraction and Levy peeked from behind the door.   
  
“I’m so sorry Gajeel” Levy’s eyes peek from the door. Gajeel can see her blue hair sticking out in different directions and a fever patch on her forehead. Her cheeks are flushed red and he knows it’s from the sickness. She looks like a mess but Gajeel is darn sure he’s fallen deeper in love.   
  
“When did you fall sick?” he inquired. Levy’s eyes shifted to the side and she wore a sheepish smile.    
  
“Yesterday” she whipped back “But I didn’t think it would get worse overnight! I thought it would go away by the morning” Levy reasoned   
  
“Did ya take any medicine for it, Levy?” Gajeel asked.   
“I uh...took a painkiller” Levy looks away to not meet his eyes   
“You need more than a painkiller Levy” Gajeel deadpanned. His h   
  
“Let me take you to the doctor so that they can prescribe you some medicine”   
“Ah, it’s okay! I’m fine, Gajeel!”   
  
“No, you’re not. What if it gets worse?”   
  
“We can always set our date to another time Gajeel, it’s not a big of a deal” Levy reassures   
  
“This isn’t about the date, it’s about you and I care about you” Gajeel replies   
  
Levy’s face redden. Gajeel begins to panic at the sight of her flustered state. “You’re getting really red, Levy! Let me in, we need to bring your temperature down before anything else happens!”   
  
Even if she spends loads of time with him due to tutoring, she can’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable about this. What if he takes advantage of her? What if he really doesn’t care about her and just wants a slave to do his work? What if he really is what he looks like? Although she has proven the last one to not be true, but you might not know things! They can just pop up at you when you least expect it.   
  
She hesitates for a moment but she is starting to get really lightheaded. “Okay, fine” she opens her door to let him in. “But, no funny business okay?”   
  
“I know, I know. Now, we need a towel and some iced water. Where are they?” he asked while taking off his shoes.    
  
“I already took them out” she closes the door and rests her head on the cool wood “they’re out on the kitchen counter”   
  
Gajeel rushes into the kitchen to get the items. Levy staggers towards the kitchen and leans her body against the wall. She watches him dunk the towel into the bowl of iced water. By the time Gajeel turns around to help her to the couch, she falls forward into his arms.   
  
“Levy!” Gajeel quickly puts the bowl down and carries her to the couch. “No…” Levy whined   
“Bed…”   
  
Gajeel scoffs but carries her to her bed regardless. He tucks her in and gets the bowl and wipes her neck. He takes off the fever patch on her forehead that is no longer cool and wipes her forehead. He rinses the towel before placing it on her forehead. He hopes that it’s enough for the temperature to go down.   
  
Levy moves and reaches out for Gajeel. Gajeel looks at her fondly as she pouts for missing contact. He offers her his arm instead because he doesn’t want to freak her out when she wakes up and he’s right next to her. She immediately snuggles the arm and it’s Gajeel’s turn to blush. He bends down next to the bed so that it’s not going to cramp that badly but he can’t help to notice how adorable she is.   
  
Levy wakes up a few hours later to her still snuggling the arm and notices Gajeel had fallen asleep. She flushes at the realisation that she was snuggling his arm and that he stayed. He stayed to take care of her. She smiles at that thought. Who knew the tough, scary guy in school would be so caring and calm.   
  
She remembers the time where she was asked to tutor him. His grades were slipping and he wasn’t caring about anything. Although she was a bit frightened, she took it as a challenge to tutor him and uncover the reason why his grades were slipping. She soon found out that he simply didn’t understand the syllabus and found a way to explain it to him.   
  
His grades began to rise and she was proud of him. She found herself becoming more attracted to him even though she felt like she would never get a chance with him. Until last week happened that is.   
  
She was going to go back to sleep but realised the sun was going down. “Hey Gajeel” she nudges him to wake him up   
“Whua?” he mumbles as he lifts his head to open his eyes. Levy nearly faints over the sound of his voice. It’s a low, husky sound and she wants to hear it forever.   
  
“It’s already dusk. Come on, let’s eat together.” She smiled. Now, from where Gajeel is, Levy’s hair is a mess, her face is no longer very red but still quite flushed, her eyes are hooded to look at him and the sunlight from the windows are illuminating her with a glow. She was beautiful and Gajeel stared at her wanting to never break this image of his very own heaven.   
  
It took a few moments to snap him back to reality and when he did, he realised he was blushing and Levy didn’t do anything to stop him from staring.   
  
“I’ll cook you some soup and we’ll eat together okay?” he stands up slowly and realises how painful the cramp on his arm is but he refuses to show it. Levy nods and follows Gajeel out of the room.   
  
He makes her some chicken soup and some tea and they talk during dinner about everything and anything. Not quite the setting he wanted for a date but hey, as long as he spends time with her, it’s considered a date regardless wherever it is.   
  
“Alright, I’ll clean this up and you” he points to her “should go take a shower” he takes the bowls and brings them to the sink. “Are you going to join me?” she cheekily responds. He nearly drops the bowls. Levy doesn’t need him to turn around to see the red flush on his face.   
  
“N- no I’m not!” he stutters, unable to face her “Aw…” she pouts “Next time then,” she says before walking to the bathroom. It is only when Gajeel hears the shower turn on that he breaks out of his daze and begins washing the items in the sink. He cleans up and hears the bathroom door open to reveal Levy in a towel, winking at Gajeel before going into the bedroom.   
  
Gajeel had to kneel on the floor to take a moment.   
  
When she comes out, dressed, he puts on a movie to watch and settles down next to her on the couch. He doesn’t really do anything drastic but she has other plans. She runs off into her room to get a large blanket and makes sure Gajeel is in the blanket as well before settling down right next to him, snuggling.   
  
Gajeel freezes. Right now, she’s hugging his arm and leaning against him. All he can think about right now is his heart pounding against his chest and how much he wants to hold her closer.   
  
“Gajeel, are you okay? You seem a bit tense” Levy asks, peering up to Gajeel’s face. “Ye-yeah I’m okay. It’s nothing” It’s not.   
  
Levy can already sense that he wants to do more than just sit next to her so she says    
  
“Hey Gajeel” she gets a grunt as a reply “Can you hold me?”   
  
He, somehow, gets stiffer and the flush on his face gets redder. He peers down to see Levy pouting slightly and her eyes big. What’s he gonna do? Say no? As if. He’s pretty sure if she asked him to jump off a cliff, he would actually do it.   
  
He puts his arm around her shoulder and brings her closer by the waist with his other arm. Her head is pillowed by his chest and she takes the cue to snuggle against it. Her arms wrap around his torso and shift around a little to get Levy lying on top of Gajeel. It’s the most comfortable position even though they haven’t even gone on a proper date.   
  
They didn’t care. Sure, it wasn’t the ideal date but it was better than no date. They ate together, they talked to each other and they enjoyed their time together.   
  
The sounds of the movie slowly turned into white noise as they both fell asleep. The movie ended and they were fast in slumber.   
  
Somewhere in the middle of the night, Gajeel woke up and realised what happened. Levy looked very comfortable and he hated to ruin the serene look of her but it would be weird if he stayed. Carefully, he scooped her up and carried her to her room.   
  
He tried tucking her in but she was adamant to let go. She kept a firm grip on Gajeel and muttered a “stay…” He can’t do this anymore. He doesn't have it in him to say no because they're moving really fast but he really can't help himself. He slips into the blanket and feels Levy snuggle into his neck. He’s too tired to blush anymore so he just smiles as he places his arms around her.

 

Levy woke up in the morning to an empty bed. Although she didn’t feel as ill as the previous day, she did feel a little sad that he wasn’t there. She got out of bed to see if he was outside, maybe he didn’t leave yet.

 

She walked out and saw no Gajeel. His shoes were gone too. He had left. Of course, he would leave. It was their first date and she got sick and he had to take care of her. Anyone would be annoyed. She went to the kitchen to get herself something to eat the pain away.

 

And then the door clicked open.

 

Gajeel came to the kitchen holding a large paper bag. “Oh, you’re awake already! How’re you feeling?”

 

Levy stared at him, speechless. So, he just went out to get something and he came back? 

 

“I bought some breakfast for us and I bought you some medicine. I hope you’re not allergic to anything,” he added. He got breakfast and medicine for her and he came back. She could kiss him right there and then but that doesn’t seem quite right.

 

Gajeel was taking out the food from the bag when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Levy smushed her face against his back while tightening her arms around him. Gajeel blushed as he tried to continue as normal as he could.

 

“Thank you Gajeel” she muttered. It was soft but the apartment was quiet and he could hear it very clearly. He smiled and turned around to return the hug. 

 

“Anything for you”

 

They spoke throughout breakfast with laughter filling the empty space and Gajeel threatening Levy to take her medicine or else they won’t have another date. Both of them couldn’t imagine each other going back to being strangers after this and sure don't want to see them going with anyone else.

 

It was past noon that Gajeel decided to leave and let Levy rest. She argued with him that he makes her sleep better but he knew she wanted him to cuddle her again and he can’t take it. He ruffled her hair before uttering a “next time” and hugging her one last time before walking away.

 

He’s halfway to his house when he receives a text from her saying “Stupid”

He has never smiled so brightly before.

 

  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So,this was supposed to be for Gajevy week 2017 but then I didn't do anything for it so I wanted to do it for Gajevy day this year but I wasn't happy with what I had and then I was busy so I finally finished it. Lord almighty I'm doing a terrible job this year
> 
> I have twitter now so yayy @/inkphite


End file.
